


Sacrifice

by Zaxal



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire/Werewolf, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Held Down, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxal/pseuds/Zaxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton and Shawn have an arrangement that keeps them satisfied and tame. It's not pretty, but it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

He knew the song and dance by now.

First came the knock at the door, always three knocks, the first two quick like the beating of his heart and the last after a brief moment of silence. Then, Carlton opened the door and took a moment to look over Spencer, his preternaturally bright eyes gleaming in the dark. He was always tense, held back, waiting for the signal of consent which Carlton always withheld long enough to get a good long look at the man who needed him.

"Hey, Lassie." Inevitably came the sharp smirk, the slight tilt of his head, the slowly appraising, approving leer over Carlton's body. Carlton no longer shifted under his gaze, no longer cringed away from the too-sweet smell that left a coppery burn in the back of his throat that had been following him around for years now. Had been invading his home for almost as long.

They figured out how to work with each other after the first few months, intense negotiation that ended with Shawn's smirk as he promised Carlton that he wouldn't remember a thing. Carlton had pushed him against the wall, growling threateningly that he had better remember every second if Shawn didn't want Carlton to rip his throat out with his bare teeth.

Spencer had laughed. Of course he had. And patted him on the cheek with a condescending, "That'll do, Lassie."

For a moment, Carlton held all of the power, held the balance in his hands and could have easily tossed it aside. He enjoyed that moment of freedom because it always reminded him of why he did it. Of all the people he was helping by lifting his head, straightening his shoulders and telling Shawn, "Let's get this over with."

Shawn stepped inside, patient as Carlton kicked the door shut behind him. By the time he heard the door click, they were already at it. They tore at clothes, every kiss a sharp, stinging bite, leaving their lips red and swollen as they fought.

It was a fight every single night when they could afford it, when Carlton wasn't working and when Shawn hadn't found another, temporary place to get his fix. They rarely made it to the bedroom, preferring instead to pin the loser to the floor, bend him over the couch, crush him against the wall and take and take so violently that there would be blood and marks all over their bodies if either of them were human.

Instead, it left them feeling sated, the beasts fed and content for at least another 24 hours.

Carlton slammed Spencer into the wall, wrapped a hand around his wrists and pinned his hands up above him while the other quickly ripped open his jeans, being mindful not to tear anything. They were rough but when this was over, they had to be able to look like they hadn't been in an unfair fight against a grizzly bear. No matter how hard restraint was to practice. "Bow wow," Shawn's smirk widened.

Carlton snarled, feeling the lengthened hairs on his neck, arms, and chest rise at his taunting, "Shut up."

He kept lube in his pockets now, kept himself prepared in case they ended up inconveniently away from it. They usually did, after all. Fighting for power very rarely ended in convenient places. He pushed his own slacks down, his free hand clutching a packet of lube as he pressed himself flush against Spencer, shoving his tongue into the dangerous territory of Spencer's mouth.

He ran his tongue over the slightly sharp canines, teased them relentlessly as he rolled his hips against Shawn's. He leaned away long enough to tear the lube packet open with his teeth, but Shawn took the opportunity to fight back. They both stumbled gracelessly to the floor, scrambling, rolling, groping to try and gain dominance.

He caught the mischievous red glint in Spencer's eyes as Carlton's hands pinned his shoulders to the ground, his hips rolling in rough motions against Shawn's. He could smell Shawn's arousal, the scent of sex already starting to drive him out of his head. Carlton's body demanded that he fuck, mark, own the man beneath him, and he was only too happy to oblige. He slicked them up before tossing the empty packet to the side, using his hands to pin Spencer's forearms back while he bit, licked, and sucked his way down Spencer's chest and back up again.

Shawn laughed breathlessly, dark, like he knew something Carlton didn't, and Carlton sank his own impressive teeth into Shawn's shoulder, determined to make him gasp in pain, beg for release and reprieve in a way he knew Spencer never would. The same way he wouldn't when Spencer's carefully hidden strength had him helpless and he took things so agonizingly slow that Carlton thought he might lose his mind if he hadn't already.

It didn't take long for the delicious friction between them to build Carlton up. He released Shawn's hands, one wrapping around their erections while the other pressed down on Shawn's throat. Shawn kept trying to breathe, but the air had no pathway into his lungs. He panted hard, his body writhing up as he tried to push Carlton off and away. Desperate for air. Carlton saw his eyes momentarily darken, glazed over before Shawn bucked up beneath him, spilling hot and sticky between them.

When Carlton let up on his neck, Spencer peered up at him, eyes wholly red as he slowly grinned, revealing his impressive fangs before he launched up, sinking them into Carlton's throat. One hand reached down, jacking Carlton off as he desperately sucked Carlton's life essence into him. His other hand tangled in Carlton's shaggy hair, holding him tightly still as Carlton's body jerked as he came.

For a moment, there was silent stillness, Shawn licking at the bloody marks on Carlton's neck until they stopped leaking. Carlton rolled off of Spencer, flopping onto the floor next to him. He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling his own sharp canines slowly evening out to something more human. He glanced down at his body, noting the hair returning to its natural length, and he gave a pleased groan as he leaned back on the floor.

"That was quick." Shawn didn't sound disappointed. "Little wound up today, Lassie?"

"Getting close to the full moon." He shrugged as Shawn rolled over, propping himself up on Carlton's chest to peer up at him with a very devious – but human-ish, at least – smile. "You know that."

"Mmm," Shawn hummed in appreciation, stretching out on top of Carlton. "Just saying. I'm not worn out yet." He smirked. "Who knows what trouble I'll get into if you don't take care of me."

Carlton paused, his eyebrows lowered. This... wasn't how this was supposed to go. After they finished healing, they dressed and Shawn left with a flirty wink and a promise to come back for seconds tomorrow. Shawn was breaking pattern.

The last time Shawn broke pattern was the first time they'd had sex.

They'd spent months of Shawn visiting Carlton in the night, taking advantage of his advanced healing abilities to keep Shawn fed and therefore a functional daywalker. If he went more than 24 hours without feeding, sunshine was strictly off limits, and Carlton wasn't sure how he'd talked Gus – a regular human with almost supernaturally strong regenerative powers – into being his personal Capri Sun blood pouch (it probably involved a lot of vampiric charisma, suggestion, and downright hypnotism), but Carlton had felt the need to step in. Protect and serve. Because if Spencer's fangs were in his throat, then they wouldn't be in anyone else.

Then, before he'd fed, Shawn had stuck his hands down Carlton's pants and reminded him that Carlton had a beast that could use a good feeding too. Full moons were a lot more tolerable and sane if he kept that part of himself satisfied, but he'd never found a partner who could handle him at his full, animal power.

Now he'd not only found one, but he had one that kept coming back for it night after night. It was an odd symbiosis that required them both to be as brutal as possible, a nightly sacrifice to their darker sides to keep them tame when it mattered.

"You want a second round."

"You catch on quick." Shawn beamed, his fingers playing with Carlton's chest hair lightly as they both continued to lay naked on the floor.

"Why?" He reached up to gently rub his throat. "I can't let you feed on me twice in one night, Spencer. I don't regenerate that quickly."

Shawn's hands continued to explore, touching him more lightly than he had in the entirety of their acquaintance. They didn't do this. The aftermath was usually over with quickly, dealt with nicely and efficiently, just like he liked it. They didn't cuddle. And they didn't do dessert. Shawn peered up at him, his expression serious, "Can you get off without me feeding off of you?"

"Yes!" Carlton pushed him off indignantly and sat up with a glare. "That was your idea. You said-"

"You taste so good when you're about to come, Lassie." Shawn licked his lips obscenely and sat up, crossing his legs as if he didn't intend to move from his spot on Carlton's floor in spite of his nudity and the sweat and come on him. "If you can, then what's the problem?"

"I don't..." Carlton looked him over, trying to figure it out. He was sated. The werewolf in him wasn't going to make a reappearance if they had sex again, so all Shawn would be getting was him, plain and simple. If Shawn got off on defiling the age-old fight between werewolves and vampires (which Carlton did), it wasn't going to happen this time. "Why?"

Shawn raised an eyebrow, looking far too amused at Carlton's lost expression. "I want to have sex? With you? I promise, it's not that hard to figure out. We've gotten pretty good at it, though I'd prefer something just a little less toothy and hairy for once. Maybe not as angry either, but don't quote me on that. You're pretty sexy when you're pissed off even when the whole wolf thing isn't a factor."

Carlton blinked, gaped maybe a little. There had to be something he was missing, some part of the equation Spencer was leaving out. "Lassie? Hellooooo?"

"You want to have sex with me."

Shawn nodded patiently, "Yep."

Carlton needed clarification, "With just me. None of the...?"

"None of the wolf or vampire stuff, yes."

"I..." Carlton hadn't really thought about it before. He was lucky enough to be getting wild, satisfying sex on an almost nightly basis. He was almost irate when he was kept out all night and Shawn had to seek his feeding from somewhere else. It didn't occur to him that maybe it was because he was feeling a bit possessive of Shawn – the thought had never crossed his mind.

Well. That was new.

"Um. Sure."

"Great!" Shawn leaped to his feet, bright eyes gleaming in the darkness of the house as he grabbed Carlton's hand and dragged him back towards the bedroom. By the time Carlton's brain caught up with him, Shawn was dragging him down onto his pristine bed, kissing him like they'd never kissed before: soft, slow, taking their time like they had all of eternity to get to the next step.


End file.
